Der Friedhof im Dezember
by Satia Entreri
Summary: Severus Snape und Hermine Granger treffen sich am 24ten Dezember zufällig auf dem verschneiten, friedlichen Friedhof vor dem selben Grab...


**Der Friedhof im Dezember**

**

* * *

**

Friedhöfe waren immer still, aber im Winter waren sie es ganz besonders. In den Bäumen fehlte das Rascheln der Blätter, weil diese längst abgefallen und von Schnee zugedeckt worden waren. Die Luft war durch die Kälte so klar, das man erwartete, daß sie ebenso glitzerte, wie der Schnee an den Stellen, an denen er unberührt war.

Die Wege waren bis auf eine dünne Schicht frisch gefallenen Schnees freigeräumt, aber auf den Gräbern hatte man ihn komplett liegen lassen, so daß es an einigen Stellen schwer war, zu erkennen, wo ein Grab aufhörte und das nächste begann. Die Steine, Kreuze und Figuren waren nur als weiße Schnee-Erhebungen über den Gräbern zu sehen und zeigten, daß alles noch da war, wo es immer war. Nur hier und da ragte ein Stück eines Steinengels oder eines großen Kreuzes unter dem Schnee hervor und erweckte den Eindruck, dort sei etwas erfroren, in dem Versuch, sich aus dem Schnee herauszubewegen.

Die hochgewachsene, schwarze Gestalt, die sich mit leise knirschenden Schritten langsam über die Wege des Friedhofs bewegte, schien in Gedanken vertieft zu sein, und nicht viel von der Umgebung mitzubekommen. Severus Snape wirkte nicht so, als suche er ein bestimmtes Grab, sondern eher, als nutze er die Stille dieses Ortes für einen ungestörten Spaziergang.

Es war später Vormittag und üblicherweise fanden sich jetzt viele Menschen auf dem Friedhof ein, aber es war auch Heiligabend und daher war heute keine Menschenseele um diese Zeit hier zu finden. Am späten Nachmittag würde sich dies ändern, so wußte er aus Erfahrung, weil dann üblicherweise die Gräber derer aufgesucht wurden, die erst vor kurzem verstorben waren und daher am heutigen Tag besonders schmerzlich vermißt wurden, aber am Vormittag des vierundzwanzigsten Dezembers waren alle noch mit letzten Vorbereitungen für den Abend beschäftigt.

Nachdem nach Kriegsende alles geregelt war, was es in der magischen Welt zu regeln gegeben hatte, war es seine Entscheidung gewesen, sich komplett aus ihr zurückzuziehen. Er hatte sich nicht für ein Leben als Muggel entschieden und er tauchte sogar hin und wieder in der Winkelgasse auf, aber er hatte sich auf eine Weise zurückgezogen, die so manchen glauben ließ, er sei während des Krieges gefallen und die Gerüchte um sein gelegentliches Auftauchen seien nicht mehr als dies – Gerüchte...

Ohne daß es ihm bewußt gewesen war, hatten seine Schritte ihn doch zu einem bestimmten Grab gelenkt. Ein Stück weiter des Weges, fand sich das Grab seiner Mutter, das er eigentlich selbst dann nicht besuchte, wenn er in unregelmäßigen Abständen hierher kam, um spazieren zu gehen.

Vielleicht war es der Tag, der ihn die Richtung beibehalten ließ, als sie ihm einmal bewußt geworden war... es war gleichgültig, denn es machte keinen Unterschied. Also konnte er genauso gut weitergehen.

Wenn sich nicht der Atem der knienden Figur vor dem Grab von Eileen Prince, genau wie sein eigener, als Wolke vor ihrem Gesicht gezeigt hätte, hätte er sie im ersten Moment gar nicht bemerkt.

Sie trug eine fast weiße Robe, deren weite Kapuze ihr tief ins Gesicht lag, so daß er sie nicht erkennen konnte. Aber jetzt, da er genauer hinsah, sah er zumindest braune Locken unter ihrer Kapuze hervorkommen. Und nun sah er auch, in den frischen Schnee hineingelegt, vor ihr einen Strauß weißer Rosen auf dem Grab liegen.

Er blieb stehen, unschlüssig, ob er sie stören würde, wenn er an ihr vorbeiging und einfach so tat, als interessiere es ihn nicht, wer da vor dem Grab seiner Mutter kniete. Wenn die Frau, die sie eindeutig war, um diese Zeit an diesem Tag hier war, dann mußte es ihr ähnlich wichtig sein wie ihm, ungestört zu sein.

Snape schwankte zwischen der Neugier, zu erfahren, wer diese Person war und dem Wunsch, den Frieden dieser Besucherin nicht zu stören.

Sie nahm ihm die Entscheidung ab. Sie erhob sich, ohne ihn dabei zu bemerken, ging dann zum Grabstein und wischte in ruhigen Bewegungen mit bloßen Händen den Schnee von dem Stein herunter und legte dabei auch eine Steinfigur frei, die vor dem Grabstein stand.

Snapes Augen verengten sich verwundert. Diese Figur kannte er nicht...

Es war ein weißer, zierlicher Steinengel in Gestalt einer schlanken Frau mit hochgesteckten Haaren und in ein langes, fließendes Gewand gekleidet, der sich vor eine große, efeuumrankte Kugel gekniet und trauernd den Oberkörper auf dieser Kugel abgelegt hatte, das steinerne Gesicht auf einem Arm gelegt, so daß es nicht zu sehen war, der andere Arm wie erschöpft lang über der Kugel ausgestreckt.

Das Grab seiner Mutter war immer sehr nüchtern und kalt gewesen. Seine einzige Aufmerksamkeit für diesen Ort hatte damals der Tatsache gegolten, daß nicht Eileen Snape, sondern Eileen Prince auf dem Grabstein stand. Diese Steinfigur jedoch gab dem Platz nun eine unerwartete Wärme und machte ihn auf eine Weise zu einem Ort des Trauerns, den Snape so nie empfunden hatte, wenn er hier war.

Die Gestalt an dem Grab legte die Fingerspitzen ihrer schmalen Hand offenbar zu einem Kuß gegen die Lippen, legte diese Fingerspitzen dann gegen den Kopf der Steinfigur und ließ sie von dort sanft an ihr herab bis auf die große Kugel streichen. Danach erhob sie sich und wandte sich zum Gehen.

Snape war die Situation in höchstem Maße unangenehm und er wandte sich im selben Moment von der fremden Frau ab und wollte so tun, als sei er nur zufällig vorbeigekommen und auf dem Weg von hier weg.

Aber es war zu spät.

„Professor Snape?", hörte er die ungläubige Stimme und wußte sofort, wer hinter ihm stand...

Er blieb stehen und ließ den Kopf hängen, wandte sich aber nicht um.

Er hörte ihre langsamen Schritte und sah sie dann aus dem Augenwinkel neben sich stehen.

„Professor?", fragte sie noch einmal und ihre Stimme bestätigte seine Vermutung.

Als er sich, nach langem Zögern zu ihr wandte, sah er einer Hermine Granger in die Augen, die sehr viel älter geworden war, als sich mit dem reinen Verstreichen der letzten Jahre erklären ließe.

Sie war immer noch, auf ihre so natürliche Weise schön und ihr Haar war genauso jugendlich wild, wie er es aus ihrer Schulzeit kannte, aber sie war erwachsen geworden und dieses Erwachsen-Sein zeigte sich in ihren überaus ernsten, ruhigen Gesichtszügen.

„Guten Tag, Miss Granger.", begrüßte er sie höflich und sah dann zu dem Grab hinüber.

„Darf ich Sie fragen, warum Sie das Grab meiner Mutter besuchen?", setzte er ohne jeden seltsamen Unterton nach.

Hermine schien von der Frage weder irritiert noch peinlich berührt. Sie ging stattdessen zu dem Grab zurück und stellte sich davor.

„Ich denke, daß ich Ihnen eine Antwort auf diese Frage kaum verwehren kann, Professor."

Sie ging wieder in die Hocke und berührte die Rosen, die sie dorthin gelegt hat.

„Sie ist die Essenz dessen, was mich ausmacht.", sagte sie rätselhaft.

Snape, der ihr gefolgt war und jetzt neben ihr stand und ebenfalls auf das Grab sah, runzelte die Stirn.

„Wie meinen Sie das? Sie kannten sie doch gar nicht."

„Nicht persönlich, das stimmt." Hermine erhob sich wieder und stand nun dicht an dicht neben ihm, beide hatten den Blick auf den Fleck Erde vor sich gerichtet. „Aber als ich in Ihrem letzten Jahr auf Hogwarts herausgefunden hatte, wem Ihr Zaubertrankbuch ursprünglich einmal gehört hatte und wie ihre Familienverhältnisse waren, habe ich angefangen, soviel über sie in Erfahrung zu bringen, wie nur möglich war. Anfangs, weil ich glaubte, darin irgendwelche Erkenntnisse darüber zu erlangen, wer Sie wirklich sind, Professor, und welche Motivation hinter all ihrem Tun steckt. Um ihnen gedanklich vielleicht an irgendeiner wichtigen Stelle einen Schritt voraus sein zu können. Aber schnell merkte ich, daß ich mich in ihr gefangen hatte. Daß ich nur noch wissen wollte, wer sie war... warum sie so war... und warum sie mit sich hat geschehen lassen, was ihr angetan wurde..."

Sie sagte dies mit einer Eindringlichkeit, die ihn verwundert zur Seite blicken ließ. Aber ihr Blick blieb auf das Grab gerichtet.

„Ich habe in ihrem Leben so viele Parallelen zu meinem eigenen gesehen, daß ich meinen eigenen Weg neu überdacht habe, um nicht genauso zu enden wie sie. Ihre Intelligenz, ihr Wille, ihr Wissen weiterzugeben, die unmittelbare Welt um sie herum, die sie nicht akzeptieren konnte, als das, was sie war, die Männer, in die wir uns verliebten und von denen wir nicht loskamen. Und dann war ich irgendwann das erste Mal hier auf dem Friedhof, weil ich ihr einmal wenigstens nahe sein wollte..."

Sie hob ihren Blick zur Seite und sah Snape ohne jeden Vorwurf an und fuhr fort: „...und stellte fest, daß man sie vergessen hatte."

„Ich habe sie nicht vergessen..." sagte er, vielleicht nicht ganz so bestimmt, wie es klingen sollte..

„Dann haben Sie nur vergessen, sich um Sie zu kümmern..." sagte sie leiser hinterher – noch immer ohne jeden Vorwurf. Mehr so, als sage diese Erkenntnis einfach nur sehr viel über das Leben von Eileen Prince aus.

Mit etwas beschämtem Blick sah er zu dem Grab hin. Es stimmte... er hatte sich nie um dieses Grab gekümmert. Und plötzlich fielen ihm die vielen Grabsteine ein, die von anderen Friedhöfen kannte, die restlos verwittert auf den Gräbern standen, überwachsen, angelaufen, von Moos und Efeu umrankt... nicht so das Grab seiner Mutter... das er allerdings in den letzten Jahren, wenn überhaupt, nur von Schnee zugedeckt gesehen hatte.

Der Stein war in tadellosem Zustand, offenbar hin und wieder gereinigt, die Figur vor dem Stein war hinzugekommen... und er vermutete jetzt, daß das Grab unter der weißen Schneedecke ebenso gepflegt war, wie es angesichts der wenigen sichtbaren Stellen den Eindruck machte.

Der Strauß mit den weißen Rosen tat ein letztes, um zu verdeutlichen, daß es offenbar Hermine Granger gewesen war, die diesen Ort in den letzten Jahren gepflegt hatte.

„Hat es Ihnen geholfen, mit Ihrem eigenen Leben besser klar zu kommen, Miss Granger?", fragte er seltsam sanft.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nicht besonders. Aber es hat mir das Gefühl gegeben, daß es auch für mich irgendwann jemanden geben wird, dem es wichtig ist, was aus mir geworden ist."

Sie standen einen Moment schweigend nebeneinander, als Hermine wieder das Wort ergriff.

„Möchten Sie einen Kaffee, Professor? Ich habe welchen dabei."

Er hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen, suchte einen Grund, der dagegensprach, fand keinen und nickte.

„Gerne..."

Auf der dem Grab gegenüberliegenden Seite des Weges stand eine Bank. Hermine ging zu ihr rüber, ließ mit Hilfe ihres Zauberstabes den Schnee darauf verschwinden und zog eine winzige Tasche aus ihrem Mantel, die sie mit Magie wieder in ihre ursprüngliche Größe verwandelte.

Sie setzten sich und Hermine zog eine Muggel-Thermoskanne aus ihrer Tasche und einen Becher. Als Snape sah, daß sie nur diesen einen dabeizuhaben schien, verdoppelte er ihn kurzerhand und einen Moment später saßen sie beide nebeneinander, die Hände um die heißen Becher gelegt, mit Kaffee auf der trockenen Bank und warteten darauf, daß die Temperatur des dunklen Gebräus trinkbar wurde.

„Warum sind Sie damals weggegangen, Professor?", frage Hermine in die Stille hinein.

Er zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern.

„Warum hätte ich bleiben sollen?"

Diese Antwort schien so erschreckend einleuchtend in ihrer Einfachheit, daß beide erst einmal wieder schwiegen.

„Ich wollte auch gehen, aber ich habe den Mut dazu nicht aufgebracht. Doch ich weiß heute, daß es besser gewesen wäre, wenn ich gegangen wäre.", er konnte hören, daß sie die Verletztheit, die diesem Satz zugrunde lag, längst verarbeitet hatte. Das machte ihn aber nicht weniger bedrückend.

„Warum?", fragte er nur und wußte, daß er nicht konkreter werden mußte.

„Weil die Menschen um mich herum, meine Interessen und vor allem meine Sehnsüchte nie verstehen werden, obwohl es so aussieht, als ob sie sich gegenseitig alle wunderbar verstehen. Weil es weh tut, zu sehen, daß es so schwer nicht zu sein scheint, ein Teil dieses Ganzen zu werden, und trotzdem daran zu scheitern - und sich in dieser Gruppe allein zu fühlen."

Er nickte.

„Ja...", sagte er nur und es war deutlich, daß er exakt wußte, wovon sie sprach.

Er trank einen ersten Schluck und gab einen genießenden Laut von sich.

„Der Kaffee ist gut."

Sie lächelte.

Dann schwiegen sie wieder.

„Geht es Ihnen da, wo Sie jetzt sind, Professor, besser als vorher?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, aber das war auch nicht zu erwarten. Es ist allerdings ruhiger. Und das ist ein Vorteil."

Sie seufzte.

„Ja... Ruhe... das wäre schon mal etwas..."

„Ein Anfang..." er lachte leise und sie stimmte ebenso leise ein.

Sie saßen beinahe eine halbe Stunde auf angenehmste Weise schweigend beisammen, füllten gelegentlich Kaffe aus der offensichtlich nicht ausschließlich muggelgefertigten Thermoskanne nach und sahen zu, wie sich einige vereinzelt fallende Schneeflocken wieder auf den freigewischten Grabstein von Eileen Prince legten, bevor Snape wieder das Wort ergriff.

„Es ist Heiligabend. Werden Sie nicht irgendwo erwartet?"

Sie nickte und sah dabei tief in ihren Becher, als könne sie dort die Antwort ablesen.

„Doch... ich bin zu den Weasleys eingeladen, McGonagall hat mich eingeladen und Harry und Ginny bestehen darauf, daß ich zu ihnen komme..."

Sie deutete mit dem Kopf auf das vor ihnen liegende Grab.

„Aber ich bin lieber hier."

Der Satz war so seltsam gewesen, daß er einen Moment brauchte, um ihn zu verarbeiten.

„Hier?"

Sie nickte.

„Warum hier?"

„Weil es meine einzige, erbärmliche Möglichkeit ist, mir wenigstens vorstellen zu können, Ihnen, Professor, ein bißchen nahe zu sein."

Er schwieg...

Starrte sie nur an...

Hermine lachte leise und er konnte hören, daß darin weder Bitterkeit noch Selbstmitleid lag. Sie schien dieses Gefühl, wie all diese anderen Emotionen längst verarbeitet und akzeptiert zu haben. Was nichts daran änderte, daß es diese Emotionen und Gefühle gab.

„Ihre Mutter und ich... wir kommen von den Snape-Männern nicht weg... auch wenn sie uns nicht gut tun...", leises Amüsiert-Sein lag in diesem Satz.

Er wollte etwas sagen, öffnete den Mund... schloß ihn dann aber wieder und schwieg und sah sie stattdessen nur wieder sehr verwundert an.

Ihr Blick war offen. Es lag darin weder eine Aufforderung, noch unnötiger Stolz oder gar Trauer. Sie sah ihn einfach nur an und schien erfreut darüber zu sein, daß sie hier neben ihm saß und einen Becher Kaffee nach dem anderen leerte. Sie schien die Fähigkeit erlangt zu haben, sich ehrlich an den kleinen Dingen zu erfreuen, die das Schicksal ihr zugestand.

Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde etwas nachdenklicheren, aber nichts desto weniger wiederum sehr angenehmen Schweigens, wurde es den fast reglos Sitzenden so kalt, daß beiden klar war, daß sie irgendwann wieder aufbrechen mußten.

Also packte sie die Becher und die Thermoskanne wieder ein, schloß die Tasche, schrumpfte sie und verstaute sie in der Manteltasche, bevor sie aufstand.

Er erhob sich gleichzeitig und so standen sie ein wenig unschlüssig voreinander, bis sie ihm ihre Hand reichte.

„Ich wünsche Ihnen einen ruhigen heiligen Abend, Professor und es war wirklich wunderschön, Sie heute hier zu treffen."

Er ergriff die Hand und schüttelte sie, vergaß aber offensichtlich, sie wieder loszulassen.

Sie standen definitiv zu lange so da, als daß es nur ein Zögern hätte sein können. Er überlegte.

Er überlegte so sehr, daß man es ihm in seinem Gesicht ansehen konnte.

Und dann sah er sie wieder an.

„Sie... haben so viele Einladungen erhalten, Miss Granger."

Sie nickte.

„Ich... ich habe keinen Weihnachtsbaum.", erklärte er beinahe entschuldigend.

Sie schmunzelte und nickte erneut.

„Keine Kugeln, keinen Flitter... ich habe auch kein Geschenk..."

Sie legte den Kopf ein wenig schief, als warte sie gespannt, was er sagen wolle.

„Aber... ich könnte ein paar Kerzen mehr aufstellen, als sonst..."

Hermines Kopf richtete sich wieder auf und ihre Augen wurden ein wenig größer.

„... und ich habe noch ein paar gute Flaschen Wein im Haus..."

Ihr Lächeln wurde weiter und ihre Augen begannen zu leuchten.

So sehr, daß er sich ermutigt sah, weiterzusprechen, während er noch immer ihre Hand hielt, die er jetzt plötzlich sehr intensiv ansah.

„Würden Sie vielleicht... könnten Sie sich vorstellen..."

Sein Blick richtete sich mit verlegener Unsicherheit wieder in ihre Augen.

Er sprach die Frage nicht zuende, aber es war klar, was er sagen wollte und Hermine nickte.

„Ich würde und ich könnte... es wäre mir eine Ehre und eine sehr, sehr große Freude, Professor."

Sie ließ seine Hand los, umarmte ihn stattdessen und hauchte ihm einen Kuß auf die Wange, was er stocksteif über sich ergehen ließ während er lediglich die Andeutung der Erwiderung der Umarmung zustande brachte.

Sie ließ ihn los und stellte sich noch einmal kurz vor das Grab, ging in die Hocke, ordnete ein letztes Mal die Rosen, bevor sie sich so hinstellte, daß sie klar machte, daß sie zum Gehen bereit war.

Snape stellte sich ebenfalls noch einmal vor das Grab und das erste Mal, solange es diese Ort gab, führte er selbst, so wie Hermine es vorhin getan hatte, die Fingerspitzen seiner rechten Hand an seine Lippen, gab einen Kuß darauf und legte diese Finger danach in einer sanften Geste auf den Grabstein, bevor er sich endgültig abwandte und zu Hermine zurückging.

Diese hakte sich, ohne zu fragen bei ihm ein, was er ohne Kommentar entgegennahm.

Und dann verließen sie, Arm in Arm den stillen Friedhof, um einen ganz und gar außergewöhnlichen Heiligabend miteinander zu verbringen. Und im Verlauf dieses Abends stellten sie fest, daß das Geschenk, das sie sich gegenseitig in dieser Nacht und in allen folgenden Nächten machen konnten, die unerwartete Wärme war, die sie durch ihre Begegnung in das Leben des jeweils anderen gebracht hatten.

Und es war ihr Zusammensein, das Gefühl der Zugehörigkeit zum anderen, das die Sehnsucht danach, verstanden zu werden, bei beiden endlich stillte...

**ENDE**


End file.
